AZK
Do 20px|Australia australijskiego gracza - AZR |} Keven "AZK" Lariviere jest kanadyjskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Jest on obecnie zbanowany na oficjalnych serwerach Valve za obstawianie meczów od 26 stycznia 2015 roku. Drużyny *2012-08-21 – 2013-04-24 - 35px|USA Team Dynamic *2013-04-24 – 2013-08-25 - 35px|USA Team Curse.NA *2013-08-25 – 2013-09-18 - 35px|Kanada Homeless *2013-09-18 – 2013-09-25 - 35px|USA Team Curse.NA *2013-09-25 – 2013-10-26 - 35px|USA Denial eSports *2013-10-26 – 2015-01-05 - 35px|USA iBUYPOWER *2015-01-05 – 2015-01-26 - 35px|USA GX *2015-05-05 – 2015-06-04 - 35px|USA Tempo Gaming (Trener) *2015-06-04 – 2015-08-14 - 35px|USA Enemy (Trener) *2017-09-09 – 2018-02-02 - 35px|USA GX *2018-02-02 – 2018-05-24 - 35px|USA Torqued *2018-05-27 – 2018-08-11 - 35px|Ameryka Północna FYB Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'ESEA Global Finals Season 15' (2014) Historia 2008 *'25 października 2008' AZK dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny o nazwie x3o. 2012 *'21 sierpnia 2012' AZK dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie Team Dynamic. 2013 *'24 kwietnia 2013' AZK opuścił drużynę Team Dynamic dołączając do innej organizacji o nazwie Team Curse. *'25 sierpnia 2013' - AZK opuścił drużynę Team Curse.NA i dołączył do Homeless. *'18 września 2013' - AZK opuścił drużynę Homeless i powrócił do Team Curse.NA. *'25 września 2013' - Skład drużyny Team Curse.NA został przejęty przez organizację Denial eSports. *'26 października 2013' - Skład drużyny Denial eSports dołączył do organizacji iBUYPOWER. 2014 *'16 lipca 2014' - AZK razem ze składem iBUYPOWER: 30px|USA swag, 30px|USA Skadoodle, 30px|USA DaZeD oraz 30px|Kanada steel dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2014. *'4 sierpnia 2014' - Odbył się mecz, który został ustawiony przez skład iBUYPOWER na turnieju CEVO Professional Season 5 przeciwko drużynie NetcodeGuides.com. 2015 *'5 stycznia 2015' - AZK wraz z całą ekipą odeszli z drużyny iBUYPOWER i byli znani pod nazwą GX. *'26 stycznia 2015' - AZK jest jedną z siedmiu osób, które zostały zbanowane za ustawianie meczów przeciwko drużynie NetcodeGuides.com. *'5 maja 2015' - AZK został trenerem drużyny Tempo Gaming. *'4 czerwca 2015' - Skład drużyny Tempo Gaming został przejęty przez organizację Enemy. *'14 sierpnia 2015' - AZK nie jest już trenerem drużyny Enemy! 2016 *'5 stycznia 2016' - AZK wraz z pozostałymi zbanowanymi zostali zablokowani permanentnie. 2017 *'24 lipca 2017' - AZK razem z pozostałymi zablokowanymi za ustawianie meczy został odblokowany na platformie ESL. *'6 września 2017' - AZK razem z pozostałymi zablokowanymi za ustawianie meczy został odblokowany przez DreamHack'a. *'9 września 2017' - AZK dołączył do drużyny GX. 2018 *'2 lutego 2018' - Cały skład GX dołączył do drużyny Torqued. *'24 maja 2018' - AZK opuścił drużynę Torqued. *'27 maja 2018' - AZK dołączył do drużyny FYB. *'11 sierpnia 2018' - AZK opuścił drużynę FYB. Ciekawostki *Jest jednym z siedmiu graczy, którzy zostali zbanowani za obstawianie meczów w dniu 26 stycznia 2015 roku. 5 stycznia 2016 roku zostali zbanowani permanentnieA Follow Up to Integrity and Fair Play. *AZK jest członkiem drużyny Team Liquid w grze Overwatch. Osiągnięcia '35px|USA Team Dynamic' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Global Finals 12 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Major League Gaming: SteelSeries 2012 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 13 - Invite: Ameryka Północna (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Lan ETS 2013 (2013) *7/8 miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 13 (2013) '35px|USA Team Curse.NA' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 14 - Ameryka Północna (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 14 (2013) '35px|USA Homeless' *Drugie miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 - Finały północnoamerykańskich kwalifikacji (2013) '35px|USA Team iBUYPOWER' *Pierwsze miejsce coL 10th Anniversary (2013) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 15 - Ameryka Północna (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 15 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce CEVO Season 3: Główna dywizja (2014) '35px|USA Team Dynamic' *Pierwsze miejsce Lan ETS 2014 (2014) '35px|USA Team iBUYPOWER' *13/16 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 4 - Profesjonalna dywizja (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce SoCAL Revival 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 16 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 16 - Global Invite Division (2014) '35px|Ameryka Północna PokerFace' *Pierwsze miejsce goRGN Vegas (2014) '35px|USA Team iBUYPOWER' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2014 Kwalifikacje: Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT - NA Championship 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 4 by Alpenföhn (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce CEVO Professional Season 5 - Etap ligowy (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League 2 2014 - Północnoamerykańska liga (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 5 - Profesjonalna liga (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series V (2014) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 17 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I North America (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce MLG Aspen Invitational - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje 2 (2014) '35px|USA Luminosity Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Fragadelphia 4 (2015) '35px|USA Wicked Mastermindz' *Drugie miejsce Fragadelphia 5 (2015) '35px|USA Torqued' *Pierwsze miejsce Fragadelphia 6 (2015) '35px|USA GX' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2017: Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2017) *7/8 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Global Challenge (2018) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Północnoamerykańskie baraże (2018) '35px|USA Torqued' *Pierwsze miejsce Strong Legs Cup 5 (2018) *5/6 miejsce cs_summit 2 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce PreGame Launch Tournament - Ameryka Północna (2018) '35px|Kanada AYYYYY LMAO' *Pierwsze miejsce EGLX 2018 (2018) '35px|USA Torqued' *3/4 miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational - Spring 2018 (2018) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018 - Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2018) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2018: Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2018 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Belo Horizonte 2018 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce PreGame Masters 1 (2018) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Północnoamerykańskie baraże (2018) *5/6 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Global Challenge (2018) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2018 (2018) '35px|Ameryka Północna FYB' *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Najważniejsza dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2018) '35px|Kanada FRENCH CANADIANS' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Montreal BYOC (2018) Najważniejsze momenty *iBUYPOWER AZK Saves iBP with triple VS Epsilon Gfinity CSGO *AZK 3k glock *AZK vs Quantic Kategoria:Kanadyjscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Zbanowani gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Amerykańscy gracze europejskiego pochodzenia Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny